You'll Be the Death of Me, Spot Conlon
by X-Scree Scree-X
Summary: Hollis knew she didn't want that kind of love. It hurt to love, because it never lasted long. But then she met... him... He just... knew what it was like for her. This is why Spot became cold hearted. Spot X O.C.
1. Prologue

**You'll Be the Death of Me, Spot Conlon**

**An Original Fanficion by XScree-ScreeX**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**Missing Child**

**Name: **Hollis Lauren Darken 

**Age: **Five years

**Parents:** Mathew and Elizabeth Darken

**Brother(s):** Ethan Darken (Deceased), Ian Darken (Missing)

**Sister(s): **None

**Birth Date:** October 5th ,1885

**Disappeared:** October 5th, 1890

**Other:** On the night of October 5th, 1890, the Darken Household was burgled by an unknown man. Both Mr. and Mrs. Darken, along with eight year old Ethan, were shot in their sleep. Hollis and her six year old brother Ian escaped but were unable to be found.

If you have any information regarding this child, please contact the New York Police.

* * *

I didn't need anyone.

Well, ok, that was a lie; I always needed someone at my side. I was always talking, always laughing with my friends. I guess you could say I was normal, and for the most part, I was.

What I meant, was I don't need love. Sure I had friend "love", but not love from a guy who would always be around, because I knew that if I did love someone, I'd only get hurt.

No, I wasn't a girl who'd gotten burned by a guy, and no, I wasn't a girl who feared men. I was just a girl who lost her parents and brothers on her fifth Birthday.

It was hard enough making friends, but some how I had. My boys were my protectors. All of them like a brother to me. You messed with them, you got my wrath.

I guess you could call me special. I was Hollis "Lonely" Darken, and I was the first newsie girl in all of New York City. Sure, I had a chance to be a high and mighty rich girl, but thanks to my job, I met those types of girls every day. Thank God I wasn't like that.

I was daughter to two of them most richest people in all of New York for five years of my life. Then, on the night of my fifth Birthday, my parents and eldest brothers were murdered in their sleep. My brother, Ian, woke me and we fled. Somehow, all the commotion had awaken out neighbors and we got separated, and… I never knew what happened to him. I found my way around New York from Queens and ended up on the Manhattan Newsies door steps. Jack, who was only eight at the time, found me and took me inside to meet everyone else, including the current leader, Crank. Crank was cruel, and laughed, unable to believe a five year old girl could survive on the streets. Racetrack suggested I get a named and Crank gave me the pitiful name Lonely.

To his surprised, I lasted. A few years later, Jack took the lead, and everyone stopped calling me Lonely. I asked everyone why and they told me it wasn't me anymore. I believed them. It was true, after all; I'd always be Hollis, not "Lonely". Those few who dared call me Lonely after that found out I didn't like it very fast.

I don't really know what else to say about myself, other then… well, you know how I don't want any "lover"? Well apparently, I'm a guy magnet. And I _reject _that crap!! I don't know; do guys just like a girl that makes them work for it!? I didn't think I'd let a guy get to my heart. Then _he _came along. Bastard wanted me and wouldn't take "no!" for an answer. And the thing was… I love it. _I loved him._

_

* * *

_**I know! Don't SAY IT! It's too short, I know... But I just needed to put some things in there. This is how the new formats going to be. **

**FIRST PERSON**

**Yay ._.**

**Tell me how ya liked it! **

**I'm getting chapter One up right after this, so... yeah. **

**Review!!**

**Much love always!**

**~Scree  
**


	2. Can't You Understand?

**You'll Be the Death of Me, Spot Conlon**

**Chapter One**

**Can't You Understand!?**

Even after eight years, I still loved the sound of Kloppman's voice in the morning. He was like the grandpapa I never had. He cared about all of us; all eighteen. Sure, there were more newsboys around, but they either slept on the streets of had a home of their own. And then there was us. We had money for a place to stay but no family. There was Jack Kelly, our leader, AKA, Francis Sullivan. I was the only one who knew about his real like; we were practically like siblings, so he told me everything. Then there was Racetrack Higgins, out little gambler who never seemed to win; Mush Meyers, out big soft-hearted guy; Kid Blink, the simple, funny guy; Skittery, Mr. Glum and Dumb himself (oh, he hated that nick name I gave him); Specs, out wiz; Dutchy, the weirdo; Itey, who always seemed to cheer you up; Crutchy, our little fighter who always hopped along; Snoddy, who was unbelievably handsome and true; Tumbler, the cutest kid I've ever met; Snipeshooter, who wasn't the brightest I've known; Pie Eater, who loved food and was all together unknown to most of us; Swifty, who loved dancing; Bumlets, our dare devil; Boots, who was too "brave" for his own good; Snither, who, like Pie Eater, was pretty unknown; and Jake, who worked just to get through life.

Of course there were my friends who slept on the streets; there were far too many to count, but I knew a few: Dex and his little brother Flashy, Tar-Head, Lief and Topsy. There were a couple of boys, like Thomas and Josiah, who had a home, although they were poor.

But I woke up that morning, thinking it was going to be a regular, boring day. But Race just _had _to remind me that the dreaded day that I hated... was today.

"'Appy Birt'day, Holly Baby!" Race crowed, winking to me from the bed next to mine, once my eyes were open. I sighed, rolling my eyes. My Birthday. Ugh, the words sent shivers down my spine. I was thirteen today.

I lifted my head off my pillow, grabbed it and chuckled it at Races face.

"Shut up, meat head!" I growled to him, "I do't want everyone ta know!"

Yeah, right.

Everyone was awake now, surrounding my bed, along with Kloppman. At the front was Race, Jack and Kid Blink. Itey's curly head poked down from the bunk above me, a funny grin across his face.

I rolled my eyes once again, pushing the thin sheet I called a blanket off my small frame, standing up among the boys. I didn't exactly have a small frame, but compared to the boys...

"Clear out, boys." I growled, "I really don't care for dis gooey Birt'day crap-"

My words were cut off by Kid Blink.

"Taday, eight yeah's ago, Hollis became da foist news goil!"

Everyone cheered as I crossed my arms.

"And da day my parents an' brudder died, an' lost me other." I snapped, making everyone quiet.

I looked at each boy around me, all of them avoiding my gaze. Except Tumbler, who stared up at me with big light brown eyes.

"'Appy Birt'day, Hollis..." He whispered, wringing his hands.

A small smile reached my lips as I kneeled down to Tumbler's height, my hands on his shoulders.

"T'anks, Tumb." I chuckled.

"_Dog pile!_" I heard Snipeshooter scream somewhere behind some boys.

In no time, I was under a wriggling mass of teenage boys, all laughing crazily.

I was laughing breathlessly, crushed by Skittery and someone who was either Itey or Snitch. That's when I heard her.

"Naw, get off her, guys! I sweah, one a dese days she's gonna suffocate!"

"Spice!" I gasped from under the boys. I began to shove everyone off. Took me long enough... Most of them were like... giants compared to me.

By the time I could breath and make it through the pile of boys, Spice was laughing as well.

Spice was a very pale white with curly strawberry blond hair and gray blue eyes. She wore usual newsie attire, since she was a girl just like me. We were equal in height and weight. We'd been friends since she had joined, despite she was from a different borough.

"Spice!" I laughed, hugging her. Seeing her was always a treat. "What're ya doin' ovah heah? Don't'cha belong in Queens?"

"It's yoah Birt'day!" She rolled her eyes, smiling with her tiny white teeth, "Why wouldn't I come?"

"An' we gots ya a Birt'day present!" Race laughed as he stood up, placing his smoke smelling fingers over my eyes and leading me some where in the room.

"Race! Ya know I hate surprises!" I growled, poking him in the side.

"Eh! Eh, stop it!" He released my eyes.

There in front of me sat a tiny blue frosting cake with my name on it. Spelled right, for once.

"Guys..." I started. This had cost them so much. And for me. They never celebrated like this when the others had a Birthday...

"C'mon, Hollis. It's yoah Birt'day. Yoah thirteen, not a little goil any moah. We all wanted ta get dis foah you." Jack told me, running his hand through his hair.

"Wheah'd ya git da money?" I asked curiously.

"Well we awl pitched in." Spice said.

"Everyone? Ya mean Kloppman?" I asked.

"Even me!" I heard Kloppman call from the stairs, "Now get ready! Carryin' da bannah!"

Spice gave me a quick hug.

"Better git goin' before Smiles has a fit." She sigh, "Happy Birt'day!"

I watched her leave bfore I turned to the cake and my boys.

"Who want's some?" I asked.

Everyone kept their hands down, although I could see them practically drooling from where I stood.

Oh... God Jack, I'ma kill you.

"Jack." I rounded on him, "You didn't tell them...?" I was pretty sure I didn't need to ask.

"It's yoah cake, not deres-" He started, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well if it's _my _cake then _I_ should say who gits some and who doesn't." I growled.

"No." Jack muttered before stalking off.

Oh boy.

I tried to offer pieces to the boys, but they were all scared stiff that Jack would kill them.

So I finished the cake up, it was really tiny after all, more like a large cup cake, and got dressed. A look white button up, long black pants, boots and a cap.

I watched all the boys leave, waiting for the one I wanted to speak to; he always came last.

"Hey, Kelly."

I called after him, sliding down the stair banister and running to catch up with Jack.

"Ya, Birt'day Goil?"Jack asked, his head turning over his shoulder to watch me run up to him.

"Ya better not be gettin' in da habit a sayin' dat, Kelly." I hissed under my breath, my sleet blue eyes daring him to do others. I shover some of my messy blond hair out of my face, wishing I had put it back.

"So what do ya want?" He asked carelessly, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Why did ya do dat Kelly? I mean... it's a rare treat dat dey'll prolly nevah git ta try again! Why not one little-"

"Dammit, Hollis!" Jack interrupted me, stopping where he was to glare down at me.

"Dammit, what!?" I snarled back, "I can't be nice ta my friends? I have ta be under yoah control da whole time?! I'm not a _pet_, Kelly." I spat 'pet' at him, "I'm not somet'ing you can own!"

"Yoah so damn stubborn..." He growled, starting to briskly walk off, but I wasn't getting left behind. Not be him.

"What da hell is dis awl about, Kelly?" I froze as realization hit me and Jack paused in front of me.

"God, Kelly. Ya nevah give up do you?" I spat, my eyes growing colder.

"Can't ya undahstand, dammit!?" Jack had started to yell, whirling around and standing right in front of me, "I love you, Hollis. I have foah evah, and awl ya do is blow me off! What, awr ya just too good for me?"

I took a shaky breath in, trying to calm down. He wasn't helping, yelling in my face.

"You'd _know_, if only you'd _listen_!" I flung my hands in the air adding to my anger, "I've told you more than ten trillion times, that-"

I didn't get any farther because Jack had bent down and lightly pressed his warm lips to mine. My lips pursed under his. Too far.

Jack stumbled back, holding his jaw in surprise.

I had punched him. Hard enough to leave a bruise. Good. Better I hurt them before they hurt me. I knew what was coming. He had someone better for him in his future...

Before he could get any words out, and spun around and ran off back to the lodging house.

To answer your question, Kelly, I can't understand. I never will.

Happy Damn Birthday to me.

* * *

**Ha! Chapter Two! **

**You all better review, because I've bee working hard on this!!**

**Much love forever and always!**

**~Scree  
**


	3. Mistakes

**You'll Be the Death of Me, Spot Conlon**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Mistakes**

The next few days I refused to speak to Kelly at all. Not that he had tried to talk to me. A couple of times he had tried to confront me, but each time I just walked right passed him. I wasn't in the mood. Then he just stopped trying, which made me glad. I didn't want to deal with this. I had a life to live, not somebodies to fix. If he wasn't going to listen to me he'd just have to figure it out his own way.

It's not that I wanted to hurt anyone, let alone Jack, but... what did I do that made him want me so much?? What made me so different from all the other girls in New York?? Was it because he had to work for it or something?? I could never win.

So I sold my papers alone, denying Race and Blink the offer to sell with them. I didn't want anyone else working to grab me like Jack was. One was enough, but three?? Unneeded. Unnecessary.

But that was just the way I was. No broken hearts, no having to mend.

I got a couple of presents from a few people, like Spice, Race... the rest of the boys pitched in for the cake. It was nice, but I tried not to accept any of them. Much good that did me. They all insisted. Like I needed anyone's help or gifts. Ok, I know, cut out the lying, Hollis. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for my boys, but... Birthday gifts?? Each year I begged them not to do something for me, but the concept never sunk in. They just enjoyed that I was the first girl newsie or something. Big whoop-ti-do. I wasn't anything special. At least I shouldn't be. I was just a normal girl growing up in Manhattan, New York.

Even though Jack didn't have a second (he refused for some reason), everyone liked to consider me their second. Great.

Once I was finished selling, I made my way to Tibby's for some lunch before I did the few afternoon papes. Mistake number one.

Opening the door, Jack stepped out. We both kind of stared at each other for a moment, neither of us knowing what to do before Jack cleared his throat.

"Common, Hollis. We got woik in Brooklyn." His brown eyes left mine to look at the ground.

"Wut does Conlon want?" I asked, crossing my arms as we both stepped away from Tibby's door so it could close.

Of course I knew about Conlon. Who didn't in New York? His head was so big, you could see it a mile away. But that was just him being his leaderly self.

"We need ta tawk." Jack said bluntly.

"How do ya know dat?" I wanted to be as annoying as possible. Maybe I could still get out of this.

"Cause one a his boids came an' tol' me." Jack argued.

"Well why di'n't he march his big, ego ass ovah heah-"

"I dunno, Hollis!" Jack snapped, cutting me off, "Les' jus' git dis ovah wit, shall we?"

Not waiting for my answer, Jack marched away from me, towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

Rolling my eyes, I let out a growl and followed. Mistake number two.

In no time, Kelly and I reached Brooklyn's dock. Of course every newsie from Brooklyn argued that they had more then one, but we only ever saw them on this one, so we just figured they were lying.

And there sat Brooklyn, at the end of the dock, sitting upon his throne. No, not the borough Brooklyn; _Brooklyn, _Brooklyn.

Spot himself, in a way, was Brooklyn. As he always bragged, "Youse cant't speak 'bout Brooklyn witout speakin' 'bout me."

But it was true. No body owned a piece of territory like Spot owned Brooklyn.

"I'se see ya got me message, Jacky-boy." Spot drawled casually as he came down from his throne to grace us with he presence.

Jack's face remained solemn as he spit shook with Spot.

"Yeah. Wut do ya want, Spot?" Jack asked blankly.

"Hmm, seems like someone woke up on da wrong side a da bed dis mo'nin'." Spot smirked, a knowing look coming to his eyes. I read it easily: _girls. _

I rolled my eyes and apparently, Spot caught it, because his smirk only widened more.

"Who do we'se have heah? Blond hai', blue eyes, kinda shoit... Mus' be Lonely Hollis 'erself..." Spot chuckled, looking me up and down.

Short!? Who was _he _calling _short_!? The shrimp...

"Hollis, o' Mighty King ah Brooklyn..." I snarled, glowering as I crossed my arms. Mistake number three.

"T'anks, doll..." _Why that no good egotistical jerk!- _"I wanted ta speak wit chu, Cowboy, cause Ha'lem's been pushin' da boidah's a bit much lately, an' if dey plan on attackin', I wanna know yoah on my side an' not deres."

"Shuah, Spot. We got yoah side." Jack said numbly, nodding slightly.

"T'anks, Jack. An' Brooklyn's got yoah side to." Spot said, growing bored with the conversation.

"'Kay, wese'll keep in contact." Jack said, turning.

I turned as well, to follow him, but before I could, someone's hand grabbed my elbow. I turned to stare into Brooklyn's icy blue eyes.

"An' I'wl see youse, round, right, Holly?" Spot asked me, a smirked playing on his lips.

"Shuah, Conlon. Shuah." I growled as he released my arm. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

* * *

"What da hell was dat!?" Jack asked, grabbing my shoulder and stopping me about halfway across the bridge.

"What da hell was wut, Kelly!? Yoah da one dat dragged me ta Brooklyn foah no reason wut so evah!" I hissed, yanking my body away from his grasp.

"Youse was leadin' Spot on! I t'ought you di'n't want no rela-"

"Wut in God's fuckin' good name would make chu t'ink I was leadin' him on! I despise his blood! He has an ego as big as da woild! Why would I lead 'im on!?" Where on Earth did he get such an idea!?!

"Uh huh, shuah. Dat's why youse was flirtin' wit him, right?" Jack asked, his eyes narrowing.

My eyes glazed over.

Finally loosing it, I turned Jack around, grabbed the top of his vest, the top of his pants and chucked him into the freezing water below. I let out a victorious cry as I heard him cry out in horror.

It was finally over!

No more Jack freaking Kelly to bug the hell out of me!

No more wanting me!

No more-

Someone's hand waved in my face.

"Hullo in dere!?" Jack's voice woke me up from my day dream.

Damn.

"Flirtin'!?! Ya really awr loosin' it, Kelly!" I screamed at him before I marched passed him to go back home.

Stopping by an empty bar called Bobby's, I sat at the bar and ordered gin from the old bar tender.

"Aren't ya a bit young ta be drinkin', missy?" He asked me, looking me up and down as I sat at the bar stool.

"Aren't youse supposed ta git me a drink?"

He didn't answer, but got me my gin. I downed it little by little.

No, I wasn't a big drinker, but once in a while...

"Hmm... when I said I'se'll see ya round soon, I di'n't 'spect it ta be dis soon..." A smooth voice muttered behind me.

Great. Just my luck.

"Why the hell are youse in Manhattan?" I asked boredly, not even bothering to turn around as I took another sip from my gin.

"Jus' so happen's dat I likes Bobby's." Spot told me as he sat on the stool next to me. He ordered a drink, I was blanking out to much to hear what, and he sat in silence until he finished first, seeing as I ordered another gin.

"Well... see ya, Lonely." I winced as he got up and left, giving me a wink.

I hated him. I think.

Putting a few cents on the bar, I paused, my hand over my money.

"Hey, mistah?" I asked the bar tender as he walked over.

"Yeah, miss?"

"Do ya woik heah every day?"

"Yes, why?"

"Have youse evah seen dat boy?"

"No."

"_CONLON!" _

* * *

**Ha! Chapter Two! **

**Just a fun little chapter...  
**

**You all better review, because I've bee working hard on this!!**

**Much love forever and always!**

**~Scree  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am becoming exceedingly angry with how this is going, and I don't really like it! So I'm starting over (again) and I plan on getting at least ONE chapter out today for you guys! If you have me under "Author Alert" you'll see when I start it up! If not, I plan on renaming it to "Unknown Innocence"... I'm sorry that I keep flaking out on you guys! I don't want to, but my writing is pishing me off! Love you guys for your support, and I'll get started ASAP!**


End file.
